Thin Ice
by Bookworm247
Summary: Kakashi is not one to worry, but when Naruto starts to behave differntly the jounin can't ignore his gut instinct that something is wrong. Can Kakashi find out what is wrong and repair his relationship with the blonde or will he lose him forever. Parental Kakashi and lots of fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi this is my new story and my first Naruto and Kakashi story. This one isn't a Yoai it will be a parental Kakashi like role instead (I do have plans to make a Naruto/ Kakashi fanfiction I'm planning the plot for that one) I don't know if this story will have any pairings we'll wait and see for now. This time the story will mainly focus on Kakashi and Naruto's relationship.**

**I HAVE EVERY INTENTION TO WRITE ONE MORE CHAPTER FOR BROKEN VOW**

**In the years that Kakashi has known Naruto he notices that the blonde's behaviour begins to change. What's troubling his student and can Kakashi find out before it's too late? **

**Ok here's the first chapter.**

**I don't own Naruto or any of the charters, beacuse if I did I would have made Naruto and Sasuke a couple by now, STILL HOPING.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_B-thump B-thump B-thump B-thump_

That was the sound Naruto's heart made as he raced through the tree's trying to get away from the people who were chasing him. The frightened boys mind wasn't thinking about ramen, his next big prank, defeating his rival Sasuke or even becoming Hokage. Instead his only thought was running as fast as possible.

"_Have to keep running if I don't who knows what they'll do to me if the catch me."_ His mind screamed as he surged forward no destination planned. Instead of landing on the next branch his foot met thin air the stunned blonde found himself falling hit the tree's as he fell. He was so preoccupied with getting away that he wasn't looking for the next branch to jump to. Acting fast he made a hand seal trying to catch himself, but before he could summon a clone to cushion the fall his ankle met the ground and took his whole body weight sending a shooting pain up his leg.

Naruto knew he couldn't just lie there on the forest floor no matter how much his foot pained him. Slowly he began to pick himself off the ground, as predicted his throbbing ankle protested and he nearly fell over again. Gritting his teeth, the blonde forced himself back up and limped towards the shade of a tree. Feeling safe he pressed himself against the trunk trying to catch his breath. "I -_pant_ think I lost _pant_ –them." He said out loud to himself, feeling confident he'd given his pursuers the slip.

"You wish kid." A familiar voice called.

The blonde turned around only to see Yamato running towards him and Pakkun sitting at his feet.

Naruto began to scold himself for being so complacent. He wasn't running away from untrained civilians this time, it was highly experienced ninja for god sake. "_Fuck, of course Kakashi would summon one of his niknen to track me down. I'm so stupid." _

He tried to run from both the pug but the wood from the tree behind him suddenly wrapped itself around his waist keeping him in place. He instantly recognised the wood jutsu straight away. Naruto stopped struggling for a moment when he heard the wood jutsu users voice. "Not so fast, Kakashi wants to talk with you."

A few seconds later his teacher joined them panting heavily."Ma, that's what I call a work out. You sure can run when you have to eh Naruto." He said breathlessly.

"_Oh my god I've really screwed up this time." _He thought as he tried to break free from his restraints Kakashi looked slightly amused watching him try to get away. Yamato, Pakkun and Kakashi formed a tight circle around him preventing the boy from avoiding their gaze.

His teacher gazed down at him with a blank expression on his face. At that moment the blonde would have given anything to be able to read his teachers thoughts. "Now what am I going to do with you?" The jounin asked lazily not taking his eye off the sixteen year old boy for an instant, he'd managed to give him and Yamato the slip once and that was more than enough.

Naruto turned to look at his sensei but something shined in his eyes hurting his eyes. The blonde noticed that the glint, that was blinding him, came from the sharpened kunai that his sensei held in his hand. Noticing the deadly weapon only heightened the teenager's anxiety, his heart and mind raced fearing the bloody outcome. _"He's going to do it this time for sure. There's no going back after what I've done." _His already racing heart rate increased. He didn't want to die.

_B-thump B-thump B-thump B-thump __B-thump B-thump B-thump B-thump_

"Well are you going to explain yourself? Or do I need to drag it out of you." His teacher asked.

Naruto could feel his legs trembling uncontrollably. If he wasn't being held up by Yamato's wood jutsu, he'd probably fallen to the ground by now. "P-p-please don't K-i-l-l m-e." He stuttered quietly, he figured if he begged hard enough his teacher would show mercy and forgive him for his mistake.

The sliver-haired ninja barely heard his, usually loud, student's whimper. "I didn't quite catch that, did you Yamato?" Kakashi joked playfully leaning in closer to try to hear what his student wanted to say.

"No I didn't hear that ether who knew you could talk so quietly Naruto." The brunet chuckled.

"No, please, I'm so sorry don't ki-l-l m-e!" He pleaded. Both ninja stood there not believing what they'd just heard.

While his boss tried to understand Naruto's actions, Pakkun slowly padded up the terrified boy's leg. "Hey now kid, what's all the fuss about?" For the first time the dog noticed Naruto was avoiding putting weight on his foot. "What happened to your ankle?" He asked concerned.

Kakashi looked at the cowering figure completely speechless. He looked at the Kunai in his hand and then to his baling student. Suddenly he pieced together what Naruto's cries implied. _"No, surely not he couldn't think I would even think of-" _Swiftly put his knife away and put his hands out so the blonde wouldn't see him as a threat and calm down.

Yamato looked at his superior puzzled. "What on earth is he talking about senpai?" He asked as he continued to watch Naruto sob uncontrollably muttering over and over. "I'm-s-s-sorry. I'm s-s-sorry." He sobbed.

Kakashi didn't answer the ANBU captain's question, instead he told Yamato to release the wood jutsu. "There's no need to worry."

"Are you sure about this senpai what if he runs away again?" The ANBU asked still not sure what was going on.

Pakkun jumped in defending his contractors order and shared his suspicion that Naruto might be injured. "He won't run this time. I don't think he could even if he tried I think he's hurt his ankle." The small dog explained pressing his nose against the boy's injured foot, which caused Naruto to flinch, proving the dogs point.

The usually stern Captain looked at Naruto and could see he was still very distressed, reluctantly Yamato released the wood jutsu. As soon as the blonde felt the wood disappear he slowly slid down the tree and pulled himself into a tight ball, to protect himself.

Slowly Kakashi sat down on the ground in front of his student. Slowly he reached out to touch him only for Naruto to pull further away from his grasp. Not giving up he began to gently rub his short spiky hair in small circles.

"Oh, Naruto are things really that bad between us?" He asked beyond shocked and saddened that one of his precious students was afraid of him.

For the first time in the jounin's life he didn't know what he was going to do.

* * *

**That's it for now, Mahhaaaaaaa evil aren't I. I'll write the chapter as soon as possible Promise. Review,follow and favorite. The more I get the quicker I'll update.**


	2. One Moment Can Change Everything

**WOW I've never seen so many fanfiction emails in my life thank you so much. Like I did with Broken Vow I will thank you all on here.**

**Huge thank you to: Animemad10 you are the first to review, Vienna09 I'm glad my new story intrests you, Lightningscar I will explain the timeline in this chapter thank you for pointing it out, Tbdank316 I hope the suspense hasn't killed you lol, 76suzme I hope I've updated fast enough, Prescription13 glad I got your attention and thank you to Harvestangel99 thank you all soo much your rvewis really make my day Thank you darkhuntressxir fro reviewing I won't tell you how it ends no matter how much you beg thankyou to the guest revewir. Kidney4lunch for revwing and thank you to power hungry Osrich. Thank you ThousandxSunny for your review.**

**Thank you to all those who have followed and faved this story: Animemad10 , Von Kreuz , Teckna Teckna , jay jay jin, Lighningscar, gabrielle673,Lllgrya, mangalover31990,Labab27, Crystal. ward dreamlessnightwish , Harvestangel99, Shauna McAllister, Karsina, solitare1, ThousandxSunny ****, Enthrill, Bee Bee Forthwright, Kidney4lunch, Tdbank316, Shorty the great, Demonweasel, Jannelle,Power hungery osrich, OracionMist, MikaSamu, darkhuntressxir, Toshiro, Ithiwen, Mizuti, Caramelkitten, reload506, Shadowfey913, Crazy-angel, FelesMagica, Procrastinating Alchemist, lavenderboy, 76suzme , KakashiGril33, Rebecca and last but not least thank you to .**

**As Lightningscar pointed out I haven't mentioned the time this story will take place. It take place after the battle with Orchimaru on the bridge. It will mostly folllwo the time line up until the Pain Ark. I will add in my own little changes here and there.**

**It will be a while before you find out what happened to Naruto to make him think that Kakashi would kill him. TRUST ME IT WILL BE WORTH IT**

* * *

Six months earlier

**One Moment Can Change Everything  
**

To an unsuspecting outsider the sight of five Ninja inside the Hoakge's office wouldn't look strange at all. To that person this scene would've looked like just another normal meeting between Ninja. Tsuande was speaking at the moment, explaining to them that the threat from the organisation known as the Akatsuki was growing.

The four people I the room that included Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura and Naruto Listened intently to the powerful women's words without interruption. The fifth member of their team wasn't present this time. "Root business" he'd said.

As she spoke Sakura fidgeted at the mention of the name, after all the organization members were criminal ninja wanted for numerous crimes and wanted to capture and kill her friend and teammate Naruto.

But one person in the office wasn't behaving normally and everyone noticed. Especially a certain copy-cat ninja.

The silver-haired 'nin paid little attention to what the blonde woman said, he already knew about the ever-growing threat posed. As his superior continued her speech, his attention drifted towards his sixteen year old student's recent behaviour. At the moment the blonde ninja stood quietly while Tsuande addressed everyone. If you walked in at that moment, you'd think the blonde was just being a normal respectful ninja, quietly listening to the Hokage's new instructions.

That's what troubled the four - five if you counted Tsuande sitting in the chair - people standing in the office, it's also what made this particular meeting unusual to say the least. Even before Uzumaki Naruto's life as a ninja began he'd never in his life been quite, respectful, still or obedient.

At first Kakashi thought his student might feeling a little depressed, who wouldn't be after all that happened just a few days ago? But it just didn't seem possible for someone with Naruto's happy-go-lucky attitude to just suddenly look so sad and defeated.

His sensei couldn't understand what happened to that bubbly, little ninja that constantly begged to train with him or teach him a new jutsu. Ever since Team 7 failed to bring Sasuke back for a second time, the blonde imp wasn't himself. It didn't suit him to look so depressed. His troubled thoughts were suddenly broken by Tsuande's voice. "So that's why you'll be trained by Kakashi and Yamato to learn a new Jutsu." Damn he'd been so wrapped up in his own thoughts the briefing was almost over.

Kakashi watched the boy's reaction, anticipating Naruto to start rejoicing and demanding that they begin training now. But the blonde hardly said anything he looked shocked and a little happier. But even that show of emotion didn't last long, and he soon fell back into his sad mood.

Kakashi couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence. "Didn't you here what Tsuande-Samma just said?" he asked checking to see if Naruto realised that he'd finally get to train.

Naruto finally turned his gaze to face Kakashi, but when he spoke it didn't sound like him at all. "Hi, I heard what ba-chan said sensei. I'll see you at the training grounds in the morning."

The jounin couldn't belive his ears, it appeared that not even the prospect of learning a new ultimate jutsu could cheer him up. If anything the news only seemed to make the blonde even more unhappy for some reason.

"Very well, Naruto and Sakura, you two are dismissed. I still need to go over a few things with Kakashi and Yamato." She explained before ushering them out the door.

As Naruto left the room with Sakura Kakashi's gaze followed his student worriedly. once the door closed Tsunade got down to business could speak to the two elite-jouin on their own.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi she'd noticed that his attention lay elsewhere during her pep talk. "What's wrong Kakashi?"

Kakashi looked up suddenly apparently the smart woman knew something was wrong. "Hokage-Samma?"

"Is something bothering you?" She asked again.

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked his superior.

The blonde woman folded her arms before she spoke again. "Being on time, no lame excuse and you've been in this room for about half an hour now and you haven't pulled out one of your perverted books yet."

In his head the jounin could feel his brain slightly nudging him to tell her his worries about training Naruto right now, but forced them down when he realised he didn't have enough proof to back up his concerns.

"Ma, I'm fine thanks I better get ready, I still have to find a way of explaining chakra natures to Naruto before tomorrow." He said lazily.

"Fine, if you're not going to tell me, I won't push you anyway you both know how important this training is for Naruto. He needs this chance to grow stronger not just for protection but it will be a huge confidence boost as well. We can't afford another slip up the next time we might not be so lucky, dismissed." She said finally before returning to sign papers.

After they both walked out the office The sliver haired nin walked right next to Yamato, finally pulling out his new green book, as they walked out the Hokage's office. As they walked in silence nether one speaking.

It was Yamato the broke the silence first he knew Kakashi enough to know that something was on his mind. "You've been unusually quite lately Kakashi-senpai, what's wrong?"

Kakashi stopped reading and put his concerns to him, hoping that the wood user could shed some light on the boy's behaviour. "I just wish I knew what he's thinking. Whenever I try to ask him he shuts off completely, it's just not like him at all." He stated.

"When you say _he_ I take it we are talking about Naruto right?"

The older nin nodded before continuing where he'd left off. "Hai, I don't know what's wrong with him. Ever since they came back from there last mission he's not been himself."

"He's a teenager; they all go through mood swings from time to time. Apart from you of course you skipped that part and went straight to adulthood." Yamato suggested gently. He understood Kakashi's worries but he didn't know Naruto that well so didn't share his concerns.

The sliver-nin shook his head rejecting the idea that hormones were to blame. Whatever was bothering his young student it didn't have anything to do with his age "A few weeks ago if I'd told him that I was going to personally train him to learn a new jutsu I'd be in the hospital right now with broken ribs." He explained.

Yamato hesitated before he spoke again, there was one other possible reason for the blonde's change in behaviour. "He could still be feeling guilty about what happened on the bridge. Especially about Sakura and... Sasuke."

The jounin hissed under his breath when the ravens name came up. He couldn't belive it when he found out that his former pupil tried to murder his own comrades. He'd hoped that Sasuke would see sense and return to his home instead of containing his path of revenge.

Before Kakashi left the hospital Yamato told him what happened when they went to meet the informant at the bridge. He wasn't surprised when he heard that Naruto lost control over the Nine-tailed fox and sprouted four tails. After what he'd witnessed during the mission to rescue Gaara. The experienced jounin knew it was only a matter of time before he lost control again, unfortunately it was sooner than later.

"Yamato, this _is_ Naruto we're talking about. Sasuke has always brought out his strongest emotions, even before he left the village. The fox knows better than anyone that Naruto considers his failure to bring back Sasuke his biggest mistake." The sliver-haired explained calmly. Yamato may be an excellent ANBU captain with an unblemished record but that didn't mean he knew everything about the teen.

"He shouldn't never have been on that mission senpai, you and I both know it. He could have killed someone, hell he nearly did!" Yamato cried remembering the awful sight of the Kyuubi's chakra tails hitting Sakura and destroying the bridge as if it was a tooth-pick.

Kakashi sighed and shut his little green book the blonde gave him. "He would have gone no matter what we told him and we would've never been able to keep that sort of information from him. Naruto will do anything to bring Sasuke back he's trained so hard under Jiraiya's care to achieve this ambition. Could you deny him the chance to achieve it?"

The wood user looked at his superior. "When you say it like that no. But I still think letting him go was a huge risk."

"Yamato he is a ninja his whole life is a risk." Kakashi reminded him sarcastically.

"But him more so than normal, every time he leaves the village he risks his and are safety. The seal gets weaker everyday and everyday Naruto risks losing control and next time he could die or kill others."

Kakashi couldn't help but feel slightly exasperated with the wood-user's harsh judgement and decided to put him in his place. "Yamato, you haven't met the real Naruto yet. Trust me during his training his own true power will shine through. Then you'll see why Tsuande and myself believe that by the end of this training he'll not only surpass me, but the fourth as we'll. I also plan on telling Naruto that myself." With that said Kakashi walked faster towards his home.

* * *

Back at his home after, reading some more of his book, Kakashi sat on his bed ,with his legs crossed, while he looked at his old team photo with both fondness and sorrow. The picture still held many fond memories. He sighed quietly to himself while he reflected on today's events. Sadly his chat with Yamato only helped increase his worries rather than quell them.

Deep down he knew that would happen, besides Yamato only met Naruto recently sure the he'd read every file and mission report about his student, but that didn't tell you everything about a person. _"Naruto's sunshine personality is far too complex to put down in writing. You need to see him for yourself to really get to know him." He thought._

The ANBU captain didn't know his student the same way he did.

Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if he should speak to someone more familiar with the blonde. "Maybe Iruka might be the best person to speak to, after all, he knows Naruto better than anyone else in the village." He said out loud.

"Minato-sensei what would you tell me to do?" He asked himself. Slowly he gazed down at the picture again and reminced about a time in his life, that would've undoubtably changed both his and Naruto's life.

Flashback:

The night of the Nine-tails attack he'd first found out about Minato sensei's death he'd been distraught to say the least. For a second time in his life he'd lost another father and just like last time, he'd been powerless to stop it from happening. But in the midst of his grief Kakashi took comfort from the fact that, unlike the last time his teacher died a hero protecting everyone precious to him. Not Soon after his teachers funeral two ninja came to his house and informed him that he'd been summoned by the Sandaime.

It came no surprise to him that the old man regained his title once Minato died.

Once the door closed and they were alone the old man walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I know this past week has been hard for you. Minato's death hit you the hardest but I hear you've been very composed despite all of this."

"You sent for me." Kakashi said a little too harshly than he meant to sound. He didn't need anyone's pity least of all the Sandamie.

The old man nodded before turning round and went to a nearby cot he didn't notice before. he watched as Hiruzen slowly picked up something and turned round to face him. There in his arms he held a baby."I sent for you to remind you that all is not lost, I'm sure you're aware their son Naruto survived."

How could he not know, he was one of the few that knew about Kushina's pregnancy and didn't want to know about the child in fear of the feeling it might stir. That whole week Kakashi's heart had been filled with nothing but grief and despair, a small ray of hope began to bloom his chest. But no matter how much he tried to pretend the child didn't exist, he still felt a small rat of hope when he saw the little bundle in Sartoubi's arms.

"Minato's dying wish was Naruto be regarded as a hero." The third explained looking down at the child with sympathy.

The young jounin's head snapped up at this. He may only still be a young man but even he knew that Minato's last request fell on deaf ears. "But no one will. As I made my way here I heard at least five groups plotting to kill him. Why Can't we just tell them that he's Minato's child that might smooth things over."

"No!" The aging man snapped causing the little boy in his arms to whimper. The third noticed and softened his voice. "The child would be in even more danger from Minato's enemies, at the moment it's better that they don't know."

"But where is he going to go now that both his parents are dead?" Kakashi asked worried about that child's future.

The old man smiled for the first time since they'd spoken. "That's why I summoned you here. I want you to take Naruto and raise him as your son I know your young but with a little help from me you'll do fine. Besides I think your teacher would approve."

The room went completely silent while the copy-ninja tried to make sense of the request. _"I can't look after a child! I'm still a kid myself. What would everyone think if they saw me buying baby cloths and pushing a child round the village. Not to mention changing nappies no way!." _

Before he could make his escape a sudden whimper stopped the teen in his tracks. Slowly Kakashi walked a little closer towards to look at the small defenceless little boy wrapped in nothing but a blanket. He was startled at what he saw. As soon as he saw the blonde hair and piercing blue eye's it was like looking at a little clone of his dead sensei.

Out of nowhere Kakashi felt a sharp stabbing pain in his chest and he found himself struggling to breathe. He knew it he wasn't really injured but his mind made it feel worse than any physical injury he'd sustained in his short life span.

Every time he so much as glanced at him the knife in his heart dug deeper.

"No I can't take him. It hurts too much to look at him." He eventually managed to choke out.

"Kakashi, I know it hurts now, but in time that pain will fade and in its place you'll feel love like you can't even imagine. The elders already plan to dump him in some orphanage until he turns five." He spat angrily that anyone could blame a baby for the disaster.

"But isn't Jiraiya-Samma his god father couldn't he?"

Hiruzen shook his head regretfully at he looked down at the small infant. "Unfortunately Jiraiya refused, he said a new threat has emerged a group called the Akatuski, he seems to think gathering intelligence about them is more important."

Even though his chest still ached terribly Kakashi could still hear the criticism in the old mans words, though he didn't dare voice his theory."_I'm guessing you don't think it's important Third." _He could just about imagine the heated exchange between Jiraiya and Sarutobi. Even thought they were student and teacher the two of them didn't always see eye to eye.

"That's why you are my last resort." The third said to Kakashi.

"I don't care I can't even look at him. How can you expect me to look after him?" He replied still clutching his aching chest with his fist.

The aging Hokage looked at the boy on the ground unable to fathom how he could turn down his request. "Foolish brat, mark my words Kakashi one day, maybe not tomorrow or the next day, but in a few months or years you will look back to this moment and realise what a mistake you made. But by then it will be too late to change it." The old man turned to comfort the now crying baby.

While Sarutobi comforted the boy in his arms Kakashi slowly picked up his mask and quietly left the room, as he walked down the corridor he broke into a sprint to get away from the crying child, but no matter how fast he ran he couldn't get the child's face from his mind. Before he made it home he could feel his eyes burning and something wet traveling down his face soaking his face mask.

_End of flashback_

As the silver-haired nin reflected on Sarutobi's words and wondered if he'd made the right decision, soon after that meeting he'd absorbed himself in his work with ANBU so he didn't get the chance to reflect on his decision. Looking back now the silver-haired nin knew it would have been impossible for him to have adopt Naruto back then, not when it caused him so much pain.

But the third was right about one thing as the years past the dagger in his heart stopped hurting. Kakashi often wondered if he'd been chosen to mentor Naruto to help heal his old wounds for good. If that was the reason, it worked he found himself caring for Naruto a little more than he should at times, but it didn't mean the boy couldn't get under his skin at times. But all the same he still cared for him.

Just then he began to wonder if being Naruto's guardian would've been that bad. The silver-haired nin shook his head sharply reminded of the pain once more. "_I couldn't even look at him without that stabbing feeling. How could I look after him when it hurts so much?" _He questioned himself quietly.

At the moment he could truthfully say the he didn't regret his choice. "So far so good, right third?" He called out loud making a mental note to visit the old man's grave so he could relay his message personally.

_"Naruto didn't need him anyway_" he thought. Sure the kid didn't have the best childhood, nether did he. But even without his influence it hadn't stopped him from growing into a strong and fine young man. Deep down he knew it was just an excuse he'd have given anything to go back to that scared boy and tell him to take the child in his arms.

With that thought in mind he decided he needed to try and be there for Naruto a little more even if it was a small influence. "Maybe I should talk him again tomorrow." Kakashi thought before turning his bedside light off and falling asleep.

_"I might even arrive early for a change, maybe."_

* * *

The next morning, when Kakashi went to meet Naruto at the training grounds. He couldn't belive his senses when he saw none other than Naruto, jumping around like a hyper-active child. He was only slightly surprised to see not only Yamato but Sakura and Sai also at the training grounds._"They properly wanted to give him support, after all they are his teammates."_ He thought as the blonde finally noticed his presence.

"Kakashi-sensei! You're late and don't bother giving me one of your lame excuses!" yelled the impatient teen.

For a moment Kakashi wondered if the blonde teen in front of him was an imposter, but as soon as he started demanding ramen, training and jumping all over him there was no mistake.

"Naruto, before I explain the training I want to talk you." Kakashi said quietly gearing up to ask the boy his question.

The blonde's happy face quickly turned into a frustrated pout. "Hurry up and ask me so we can get started already, I've waited years for this." He cried impatiently.

Kakashi sighed he'd been dreading this moment since he woke up, but now that Sakura and Sai were her maybe Naruto might open up more than if he'd asked in private. "I just wanted to ask is something bothering you?"

The blonde looked confused not seeing the reason for asking him the same question he did yesterday. What Naruto didn't see was Sakura and Sai throw him curious glances confirming the jounin's earlier theory. Even if the pale ninja hadn't been present during the meeting yesterday even he noticed the change. "_Looks like they both noticed to." _

"No, why do you say that?" Naruto asked, oblivious to his teammates concerned stares.

"Well yesterday you looked like you'd given up on brining Sasuke home, but today it's as if nothing happened." Kakashi answered cautiously worried how his student would react.

Naruto didn't seem fazed by his sensei's accusations, instead he just gave one of his trade mark foxy grins before throwing his hands behind his head. "Nothing's wrong sensei your just getting senile in your old age, I'm fine honest. Besides I don't give up or go back on my word that's my nido after all." He replied before finishing his speech with a good guy pose.

His sensei smiled, it felt refreshing seeing his student revitalised and ready for anything once more. Suddenly he stopped smiling when he realised what else the blonde said before resisting his nindo. "Oi, you little brat I'm not that old." he stated angrily throwing daggers at the young ninja.

Naruto just smirked at the look on his teachers face. "Maybe your right, Captain Yamato acts older than you." He said casually, earning himself another set if death glears, this time from Yamato.

Kakashi couldn't stop a small snigger from escaping at the teens comment. "Coming from you, I'll take that as a complement. Just out of interest how old did you think I was?" He asked.

The blonde stopped grinning taken off guard little. He'd never actually stopped to think about it before. "Hmm, you know I've never really thought about it up until now. Age is something girls worry about anyway."

Now Sakura started growling.

His sensei chuckled amused that the blonde had somehow manged to paint a target on his head. "Why don't you guess." The jounin urged he couldn't be sure but he swore he could hear both Sakura and Yamato's heart stop.

It didn't take long the blonde to come up with his answer and to the jounin's surprise came up with a good reason for his guess. "I think your age is twenty-two. Bushy brow sensei is always calling you young, hip and cool so I guess you couldn't be that old."

Sakura giggled, being a medical ninja and Tsuande's assistant ment she knew everyone's age including her teachers. "Actually he's..."

"That's the right answer Naruto, I'll buy you a bowl of ramen when we've finished training." The sliver haired nin lied playfully rubbing the Naruto's spikes before ether Yamato, Sai or Sakura could correct him.

The blonde's eyes grew wide with happiness before he started jumping around celebrating his victory.

Yamato snorted knowing full well that his former mentor was lying. _"He wishes."_ He thought suspecting the blonde was just sucking up for a free meal. With that thought in mind he came over to join in the conversation. "If you think Kakashi-senpai is that young I wonder how old you think I am. If you get my age right I'll also get you a bowl of ramen?" Yamato asked hoping the boy would take the hint and guess wrong on purpose.

Naruto all most squealed with delight at the ANBU captains offer. This time it took longer for the blonde to answer. He stood there for a while thinking hard as he tried to work it out, free ramen was on the line so he couldn't mess up. But when the blonde finally came up with his answer it wasn't the one the wood user was hoping for. "I've got it your thirty, right?" The blonde answered confidently.

With that Kakashi and Sakura burst out laughing, while the enraged wood user lunged forward trying to grab the teen. thankfully the blonde sensed the killing intent and anticipating the ANBU captains reaction Naruto raced up the nearest tree in a bid to get away from his attacker. "What's the big deal, Captain Yamato? Are you older than that?" He yelled down fleeing for his life.

"No I'm not!" He yelled in resort as he pursued the blonde up a tree as he tried in vain to strangle the jinchuriki. "Come back here you little shit! You're going to pay for that remark if it's the last thing I do!" The ANBU captain yelled.

Meanwhile on the ground Sakura continued to laugh at the chase scene, while Kakashi was trying not to pass out from laughing so much. He'd teased Yamato endlessly when they worked together in ANBU, but his very own student had delivered the best torment possible. _"Leave it to Naruto to almost kill me __with laughter." _The jounin thought as he tried to regain his composer.

"Well how the hell was I supposed to know that? You act like a grumpy middle-aged man half the time." The blonde called back when Yamato told him his real age.

"Run Naruto he's right behind that branch." The pink-haired warned giving Naruto enough time to jump out of one of Yamato's wood clones reach.

"Thanks Sakura-chan." He called before taking off again.

Sai eventually sat down beside a tree and continued to draw in his book, seemingly not bothered by the events going on around him. Unlike the rest of his team he didn't see what was so funny about guessing someone's age wrong or Yamato's reason for wanting Naruto dead.

Eventually Kakashi was able to catch his breath back enough to stand up and give his student some friendly advice. "I'd keep moving if I were you Naruto, Yamato didn't take your honesty that well. Oh by the way Ramen's on me tonight have as much as you want." He called.

"Nani Whose side are you on senpai?" Yamato yelled madly waving his fist in the air at his superior.

"Ma, that would be my precious student." Kakashi answered lazily making no attempt to help Yamato with his capture in the slightest. He smiled as he watched Naruto continue to evade Yamato attempts to punish him. "_That's why your called the number-one-unpredictable-hyper-active-knucklehead- ninja."_

He sat down and pulled out his book and waited for things to calm down. As he read he could feel his worries slowly disappear.

What the jounin couldn't know was that his instinct was right, but it would be months before the truth would come out and when it did he will forever remember this day and think "Why didn't I see it."

* * *

**I can't apologise enough for updating so late, it took so long to write this chapter not too mention plan the remaining ones to come. Belive me I will explain in later chapters. So far Ive planned up to chapter 24. Know do you see why Ive waited to update. I also have other fabfictions that I plan to write while doing this one. I'll let you know soon what they will be.**


	3. Wild As The Wind

**Hi, Thank you all so much for all the reviews and favorites and follows some of your comments really made me smile when I read them. I have to say that I was surprised at how many of you loved the age joke.**

**Huge Thank you to Lightninscar glad you loved the chapter so much, thank you foREVer7fold writing as fast as I can, Animemad10 glad you loved the second chapter, guest review fantasymaniac glad you mloved both the chapter and my writing style p.s make an account so I can thank you more, Prescripto13 thanl you for your revivew Im glad you liked it, Thank-you darkhuntressxir wait and see, harvestangel99 gald you thought the last chapter was fantastic, ThousandxSunny glad I spiked your curiosity warning I have a feeling the answer is going to touter you till I get to that chapter, Tdbank316 again I apologise for the long wait but if I hadn't taken as long you chapter wouldn't have been half as good hope I loaded this one fast enough, Danna glad you liked the chapter hope I updated fast enough for you, Thank you Schattenspieler for your review, thank you so much Fantasymaniac17 your review really made me smile when I read it.**

**Thank you to all my new followers and favruotes be sure to stand by your emails for new stories and chapters: foREVer7fold you cliked all the buttons, Tianx you also cliked all the buttons as well, EternallyDamned0 AWESOME NAME, FigmentsoftheImagination, Darkangel's Love, , Turmanarmo,** **NefariousOne, Danaa, K D BLACK, wolfmoon30,** **FMA lover912, black moon inu, alexdez98, Bellinhabr, otfreakingp, Toshiro of the Eternal Dream, Kyamato666, 2x2justfau, crazyandproud344, fanoffanfiction88, Skylight96 and Blackdemondragon.**

**ONE THING BEFORE YOU READ ANY FURTHER: As I read through the reviews I think a few of you might not realise the first chapter (AKA prologue) is about what's to come in the future. That's why I put at the top six months earlier in the second chapter. just in case there's anymore confusion.**

* * *

**Wild As The Wind**

Yamato soon realised what Hatake Kakashi meant, when he said that explaining chakra nature's and shape manipulation to someone as simple-minded as Naruto, would feel like a challenge, he wasn't exaggerating. Even through the wood user's job was to watch the experience left both himself and Kakashi suddenly forming a suicide pact.

To prevent this bleak outcome from happening, they asked for help they needed another wind user, or they rather begged like there lives depended on it. Asuma was only to happy to help, at first. "Sure, I don't mind lending Naruto a hand, how hard can it be." That's until he saw what he dealing with. He'd burnt through at least three packs of smokes already. "Thank kami he isn't my student. I'd have smoked myself into an early grave by now." He thought thanking the gods for their mercy.

As the week progressed all three sensei found themselves admiring Jiraiya more and more. How on earth the legendary ninja, manged to keep his sanity while teaching Naruto something as strong as the Rasengan they'll never now. It seemed no matter how hard they tried to explain it to him, the blonde still found it hard to comprehend and made little progress. In the end they restored to explaining ether by physically showing him or dumbing it down to a childlike level.

Even when they eventually started training the blonde still couldn't understand the natures properly. "I still don't get it sensei. How can wind not beat fire if that's true then why can I blow candles out?" He asked as he tried in vain the split the leaf in his hands in half. He'd been at this for a few days now but no matter how hard he seemed to try he'd only made a small rip from time to time.

At this comment the sliver-haired nin began thinking of a painless way to end his life there and then. "For the love of kami Naruto. For the last time I'll explain it again for you, let's say you blow on a camp fire the air you blow into it only makes the flames bigger. Why does this happen? Simple you're adding more oxygen to the fire allowing it to grow. But when you throw water on fire to goes out. Do you understand now?"

"I think so." He said at last and went back to training with his shadow clones.

But despite the advice from the two jounin he still found the basics extremely difficult. Even as something simple as ripping a leaf in half seemed impossible. "Remember to make your chakra thin and sharp." Asuma reminded gently as he watched the young teen struggling to succeed.

"I know!" One of his clones snapped angrily. The his teacher didn't roebuck him for his tone he couldn't blame for being a little short-tempered at the moment. The blonde looked both frustrated and exhausted, using shadow clones to speed up training did wonders, but left Naruto feeling drained afterwards also it made him rather short.

Kakashi looked up from his book and looked at his student worriedly even though the boys mood had changed for the better he still sensed something was bothering the blonde. Not only that but due to the frustration Naruto began resorting to using more and more shadow clones to try to speed up his training even more. _"Even with his endless stamina he's pushing his body past its limit, I wouldn't be surprised if passes out again. As much it pleases me to him training so hard, using this meany clones is suicide." _He thought.

His premonition came true just s few seconds later. Sure enough all the blondes clones suddenly dispelled without warning and he collapsed again. Not before Kakashi caught him before he hit the ground. He patiently waited for his student to wake up before suggesting he have a rest. "Why don't you take a break and will start again tomorrow. You've been going at it like this now for a few days. I know that we need to complete this training as quickly as possible but I need you still needed to use your chakra carefully. Also I don't know if you noticed but it looks like it might rain soon." He pointed out looking up at the angry clouds that loomed threatened above them.

The sliver-haired nin watched as Naruto seemed to contemplate his words for a moment. Before the blonde sighed in defeat. "Ok I'll take a break. I'll go meet up with Sakura and have some ramen." He replied tiredly before sliding off his back and walking off in general direction of Kohana.

* * *

While Naruto went home to rest the three jounin walked though the town together trying to beat the rain. As they walked Kakashi took the time to thank his smoking friend for taking the time to assist Naruto's training. "Thanks for helping us back their Asuma we really needed it."

"I'd rather Naruto thanked me, I don't think I've smoked so much in my life." He said dryly pulling out another smoke from his pocket.

"He really does appreciate it, but now he's really frustrated that it's not going so well. Lets not forget this is advance training." Kakashi defended.

The smoking nin smirked. "It's easy for you to say this is the second time you've taught one of your students this. So I suppose you're just used to this" Asuma chuckled lightly lighting himself up as they walked.

The wood user couldn't understand what the two were talking about. Then it suddenly dawned on Yamato what Asuma meant. "Oh yeah, I forgot that you and Sasuke trained in the mountains during the chuunin exams. So Sempai, What's it like training someone as talented as a Uchiha Sasuke?" He asked eager to hear about his superiors prized student.

"I can honestly say training with Sasuke is easier." He started not taking his eye off his book as he answered Yamato's question. "He's a lot faster, I didn't get any back chat, he did everything I told him without question."

"We all knew that would happen but what's Sasuke like as a person to train?"

"Focused, obedient and intelligent. When I explained chakra natures to him it took less than a minute for him to catch on and when he moved on to actually using Chidori it only took a month." Kakashi explained as he spoke he couldn't help but smile a little when he thought back to the days when his squad was whole.

"Sounds like the perfect student and the complete opposite to a certain blonde." Both of his comrades couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Kakashi spoke fondly of his former student. Despite the fact the talented boy disowned his village and became a missing nin, all of them still admired the Uchiha for his skill.

"You wouldn't believe how strong he is now I think he'd given you a run for your money now Kakashi-sempai. I think He's closer to surpassing the Fourth than Naruto right now."

"Maybe your right." The sliver-haired nin casually replied, not really paying attention to what he'd said. He was about to continue when a small voice from behind stopped them all in dead in there tracks. "So everything you said before was just a joke."

The three jounin spun around sharply but all of them already knew what sight would greet them. Sure enough when they turned round their eyes met a very startling splash of orange and blonde. Sakura stood next to him sensing the blonde while Sai looked on indifferent.

Both Asuma and Yamato cringed even seemed to know that Naruto looked both hurt and angry at the same time. The one question that went round in the three adult's heads. _"How much did he hear?" _

The boys expression confirmed their worst fears. Naruto looked at them all with tears made from frustration and hurt. "So even though Sasuke left the village, tried to kill me twice, runs around committing crimes under Oruchimaru's orders he's still a better ninja than me?" The blonde sniffed as he went through his list.

All of them looked at the ground feeling a little bad.

Sakura put her hand on her teammates shaking shoulder trying to both clam and reasure him. "Naruto.." She began but the blonde wasn't in the mood to hear her words of wisdom and shrugged her hand off and let the rest of his anger out at full blast. "WELL I'M SORRY THAT I'M NOT PERFECT LIKE SASUKE. MAYBE IF I RUN OFF AND BECOME A MISSING NIN AND ABANDON MY COMRADES. AT LEAST I KNOW YOU'LL SAY NICE THINGS ABOUT ME WHEN I'M GONE." he blonde bellowed his voice straining from the hard.

After the enraged jinchuuriki's loud outburst the small crowd of villagers began to grow in size. Asuma noticed and decided to step in not just to clam the teen down, but also to defend his college after he did start the conversation. "Naruto calm down, I understand that we upset you but Kakashi-sensei didn't mean it like that he just meant."

But Naruto didn't wait for the rest of Asuma's explanation and carried on yelling. "I KNOW I'M WEAKER THAN HIM AND STUPID I DON'T NEED YOU OR ANYONE ELSE REMINDING ME ALL THE TIME." He barked before running off down the crowded street as fast as he could the growing crowd quickly moved out of his way as he dashed past.

As they all watched him leave none of them noticed when the first drops of rain fell from the sky.

"Damn it, that spoiled brat." The wood user spat disgusted at the boys behaviour.

Sakura ran over to her teacher and tried to apologise for her friends actions. "Kakashi-senise gomen I'm sure he'll calm down soon." She said.

"I have to admit he did a good job on spying. I didn't even sence him walking behind us."

Sai butted in and explained how Naruto came to overhear the conversation. "Forgive me for intruding but he wasn't spying, Naruto, Sakura and I went to get lunch, you know to forge bonds. When he saw you all together he wanted to invite you three to join us when he heard you talking. He heard pretty much everything."

The silver-haired nin shook his head. "No, this time I'm the one at fault. I shouldn't compare Naruto and Sasuke like that he has every right to feel angry this time."

Yamato stared back at him shocked that he'd let his own student get way with murder. If he'd spoken to the copy-nin like that he'd been skinned alive in a heart beat. "But he didn't need to speak to you like that He needs to know that kind of behaviour won't be tolerated."

Asuma nodded in agreement with the ANBU captain. "He's right Kakashi, if one of my students shouted at me like that you can bet I'd set them straight." As he said this he suddenly realised that Ino was the hot head in his squad _"I wouldn't want to get into a fight with her. I'd properly lose." _

"I know but he's my student and I said the wrong thing at the wrong time. I truly belive that he can surpass the fourth I wasn't lying when I told him that. Now he thinks I only said it for kicks." He explained. "He's always wanted to train with me ever since the Chuunin exams."

"Even so you should leave him be for now. He'll only start snapping at you and slam the door in your face. Try to talk to him again tomorrow. Besides it's pouring down now so he wouldn't dare train in this weather."

The wood user looked at his former mentor surprised to see thar he looked disappointed. "Yamato I've told you once and I'll tell you again. You don't know Naruto, he's not the type to just stay at home and sulk, I'm almost sure he'll go straight back there to burn his anger off." He'd knew better than anyone that the reckless teen would spend the rest of the day training himself to exhaustion.

"What should we do Sensei?" Sakura asked.

Against his better judgement he decided to follow Yamato's advice even though he didn't like the idea of leaving Naruto out in the pouring rain. "We'll leave him alone till tomorrow. He won't listen to any of us when he's angry and knowing him he it will take all night for him to burn out." Kakashi walked off back to his home just as it began to pour down.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi broke the habit of a life time by turning up on time to meet his team. Yamato nearly fell over in shock while Sakura checked to see if he was an imposter. "No need to worry it's really me. And here's the book for proof Anyway why are you and Sai here?" He asked, the two weren't required to help Naruto train, there was no need for them to be here today.

"We both wanted to see if Naruto's ok after yesterday. We'll it was Sai's idea really I just wanted to see for myself." Sakura answered quietly. Sai didnt say anything but nodded.

I see has anyone see Naruto anywhere?" He asked looking around for his other student. The whole reason he turned up so early was so he could apologise. He didn't sleep that we'll not just because it rained hard all though the night, but because he didn't know what he needed to say to the blonde to make it right.

"No actually." Yamato answered and looked around to see if the blonde was around.

The silver-nin had been dreading this outcome. The whole reason he'd turned up early was so he could apologise and erasure him that he did have faith in him to complete his training. Now that he thought about it there was only one place he could think to look for Naruto. "Lets head to the training grounds he's most likely to go there."

When the five ninja eventually made their way back to the meadow they couldn't belive their eyes. The once beautiful ground now looked like a waste land only a few patches of grass remained untouched. huge fight broke out apparently after the in the street Naruto took his anger out on anything he could.

The only thing they found of Naruto was his leaf-headband on top of it was a single leaf cut perfectly in half down the middle. Kakashi picked it up "There's no doubt about it it's been cut with Chakra. Looks like he finally did it."

In the distance they heard a crashing sound before they saw a tree fall to the ground. All of them snapped their heads round in the direction the sound came from. "Quickly!" Kakashi ordered. Both Kakashi and Yamato ran ahead as the sliver-haired nin charged his mind raced with worry. He felt like he was over reacting a little but his head told him otherwise. "Please kami let Naruto be safe." He begged.

The two ninja ran as fast as the could towards the chakra signal fearing the worst. "Kakashi it's strange there's a lot of chakra in the air but its all coming from one source. I don't sense anyone else within a ten mile radius." Yamato explained. The closer they got to the source the more Kakashi realised the ANBU captain was right.

To everyone's surprise and great relief the found Naruto alone on his hands and knees panting heavily. Kakashi surged forward towards his student thanking the powers at be the he seemed safe and well. "Naruto are you alright?" He asked checking the area just to make sure it was safe.

The blonde sat down and panted a little more before answering his worried teachers question, but when he spoke it didn't sound like this pupil. "Hai sensei" Kakashi looked at his student startled. The briefest of moments he wondered if he'd actually spoken. It sounded really squeaky and broken nothing like his usually loud voice.

Yamato on the other hand chuckled slightly when he heard the dramatic change in the boys tone. "Well I never thought I'd see the day. Has the great Uzumaki Naruto lost his voice?"

"Hai" He rasped quietly.

"We'll I can't say I'm surprised after all the shouting you did yesterday." Asuma said playfully ruffling the blondes hair.

Sakura and Sai suddenly emerged from the trees and surged forward towards her friend fighting back tears as she ran. "Naruto where on earth have you been? We've all been worried sick." Sakura yelled feeling more relieved than angry.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, I lost track of time." He said rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Sakura aloud herself a small giggle when she heard his squeaky voice and lost some of her anger towards him a little.

Yamato looked just as angry as his pink-haird teammate. "You know that me or Kakashi need to supervise you when you train. Exerting yourself like this can cause you to tap into the foxes chakra. What if something happened to you?"

While Yamato continued to reprimand the blonde for disobeying orders. Asuma looked at the surrounding trees again startled at the state of them. Most of them looked damaged and broken it looked like they'd been stabbed by a madmen. Suddenly he put two and two together. "Hey, Naruto did you do all this?" He asked pointing at the trees behind him.

Naruto nodded pulling himself off the ground. "yeah pretty cool right?" He smiled happily.

"Show us" Asuma encouraged gently intrigued to see the results of the training for himself.

The blonde smiled eager to show off his hard work. Quickly he pulled out another kunia from his weapon pouch and chose his new target. The three jounin watched as the weapon in the blondes hand began to glow as he poured his chakra into it. As Naruto threw the weapon hard at the tree it shot through he trunk and became embedded deep inside the bark.

Asuma smiled more than impressed with Naruto's growth. "not bad at all." He said as he examined the tree carefully.

Despite the praise from his superior Naruto didn't seem to share in his sensei's enthusiasm. Instead the blonde looked slightly disappointed. "It's not that good, it didn't completely go through the tree like you showed me. It take's about three attempts from me to cut it down." He said glumly.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, even though it's still needs work your technique is spot on. The area around the entry point is clean, which means you've got the hang of making your chakra thin and sharp."

"Have you been here all night?" Yamato asked as he admired the forest of damaged tree's most of them all bared the scars of the teens training.

The blonde nodded. "Sniff, Hai Captian-Yamato _sniff"_

"How did you do all this in one night."Kakashi asked as he watched his exhausted student amazed at the improvement._"Yesterday he couldn't even tear a leaf in half, now he can almost cut through trees with a single throw. There's no way he did all this by himself in one night, even with just shadow clones."_

"I just focused on what you told me and I wanted to prove you all wrong which helped motivate me a lot. I can't let Sasuke get the better of me can I. What kind of Hokage will be if I can't tear a stupid leaf in half." He boasted.

Kakashi smiled satisfied with his answer. But there was one thing they needed to talk about. He began by putting his hand on the blonde's shoulder. "Naruto about yesterday."

The blonde looked down at the ground. He suddenly looked ashamed about something. "I'm really sorry I yelled at you yesterday, sensei. I know I'm not the easiest student to teach." He said quietly.

"No, I'm the one that's sorry I shouldn't compare you and Sasuke like that, it's not fair you have qualities Sasuke can only dream of having. Your loyal, trustworthy, humble, kind, dedicated, you'll ask for help when you need it and above all you never give up. Besides from the sound of your voice it sounds like you've been punished enough." Kakashi noticed the blonde still looked guilty but he knew what would cheer him up in no time.

He leaned in close and whispered in Naruto's revealing an S ranked secert. "And Just between you and me, it's true that Sasuke is an exceptional ninja he was boring to teach." He said. As he predicted Naruto's face beamed at this news.

The blonde couldn't belive what his ears we're hearing. He'd always believed his sensei enjoyed his time training with Sasuke during the Chunin exams. "Are you serious Sasuke boring?" The blonde exclaimed making his already squeaky voice crack even more.

"You see while you may learn at a slower pace than him, you're unpredictable nature makes training more entertaining. I never know what's coming what you lack in speed you make up for in creativity. Take what you've done with the shadow clone Justu for example. The second Hokage invented it to use for spying and exploring unknown areas, it wasn't meant for combat."

"Thanks sensei _Achooo_ that makes me feel much better cough." Naruto continued to sneeze a few more times attracting everyone's attention.

The sliver-haired nin eyed his student carefully for a moment. Suddenly he noticed the slight blush on his students face making his curiosity spike. Kakashi reached out to check his temperature as soon as his cool hand met Naruto's head he wanted to pull back sharply. "Naruto you're burning up, please tell me you didn't train in that down pour last night." Kakashi exclaimed removing his palm from the teens sticky fore-head, suddenly thankful that Naruto didn't have his leaf headband on at the time.

"Ok, I didn't train in the rain." The blonde replied rather drowsily rubbing his eyes as he said it.

"That's not funny." He snapped not in the mood for sarcasm. A quick check on the boys cloths revealed he was soaked through confirming his supison. He'd hoped Naruto would take shelter and wait for the rain to slow down but apparently not.

Sakura sighed heavily as she checked the blondes temperature for herself. Naruto did have a slight fever but could mask other problems. "Baka, you didn't need to push yourself that hard. Take your shirt off right now and come sit here so I can check you over." She instructed motioning for her friend to sit him over with her glowing palms Scanning his chest carefully checking for infection.

"It's only a little cold Sakura, I'll be fine. _cough cough"_

"You're anything but fine." She yelled furious at her teammates total disregard for his own health. She knew better than anyone how dangerous being both cold and wet can be on the human body. Knowing her teammate she guessed he felt exhausted as well. "I take it you haven't taken a break since yesterday ether."

"Nothing a little training can't fix." The blonde sniffed.

Sakura couldn't belive her teammates stupidity, she was just about to lay into him again but her angry sensei got there first. "You're lucky you didn't catch you're death. I've seen ninja more experienced than you go down with pneumonia from staying in the rain for just a few hours, let alone all night. Not to mention the risk of hyperthermia." he silver-haired nin scolded.

But the blonde wouldn't listen to his teammates concern and got up to defend his point."_Cough cough_ But this _cough_ trainings _cough_ important." He spluttered.

Everytime the boy let out a hacking cough or trembled from the cold the silver-hairs guilt multiplied ten fold. "Right that's decided, you're going straight home to rest and I don't want to catch you outside. Not until Sakura or Tsunade tell me personally that you're fit for duty. Is that clear?" he ordered taking his Chunin vest and wrapping it around the shivering boys frame. Before pulling the Naruto close to his chest shocked that he could feel how cold and wet his student was through his own clothing. Kakashi could hear the sound of Naruto letting out a muffled sigh of contentment.

The next thing Naruto uttered was so quite and soft Kakashi strained to hear what he'd said. "So warm." The young ninja breathed quietly before he could feel him snuggling into his chest. While Naruto relished the warmth he'd revived, inner Kakashi began screaming at himself for allowing his student to get so sick. "_How could I have been so stupid? I knew he'd come back out here and train by himself, even if it poured down with rain. I should've checked in on him, I promised myself I'd look out for him more but I've let him down again and now look what's happened."_

His thoughts broke when he heard the sound of a moan, followed soon after by the sound of soft snores. The sliver haired nin looked down at his young charge only to see that he'd fallen asleep against his chest. "Only you could fall asleep standing up." He said

Yamato and Asuma didn't quite know what to make of Kakashi's sudden protective behaviour towards the blonde. Nether of the two had ever seen the usually laid back ninja so emotional, they'd all thought the copy ninja didn't have emotions. "Maybe the rumors about him going soft are true." Yamato whispered carefully so he wasn't heard.

Asuma sniggerd at the wood users accusation. "I'm starting to belive them myself." He joked playfully as he watched the jounin carefully scoop the sleeping boy on to his back and held him tightly. While he watched he decided to light up another cigarette.

Unfortunately for the two jounin their conversation hadn't been as quite as they'd hoped. "What did you two say I didn't quite catch it?" Kakashi asked turning to face them his Mangekyo Sharingan activated, his new eye wasn't only good for attacks. The pair stiffened at the sight of glowing spinning red-eye. They both felt like Kakashi could see right into their souls.

"If looks could kill" Yamato exclaimed trying hard not to make any sudden movements fearing his sudden demise if he so much as breathed the wrong way.

"Since you two seem to love gossip I wonder, did ether of you hear the rumor that Sasuke learned his legendary death stare from me?" He asked as he slowly walking past his two shell-shocked comrades. Asuma took a deep breath burning through his newly lit stick in one drag before nearly choking on the fumes. "I need to go meet with my team Tsuande said I have an S ranked mission waiting for me." He said before fleeing for his life.

"I'm going to take Naruto home and get him cleaned up. I'll see you two late, Sakura come with me please." He asked. Sakura, who also feared her teachers wrath, followed close behind without question. Sai casually fell into step next to them as all they made there way back Naruto's home.

* * *

When they got back to the blondes home Sakura took over and bruised herself while she told her teacher what to do."Sensei go and put Naruto to bed so he can rest up, while I prepare some medicine for him. Sai can you come and help me please?"

While both Sakura and Sai went to the kitchen get some medicine. Kakashi very carefully deposited the sleeping blonde on to his bed and covered him over with a blanket. He'd rather Naruto make take a warm bath, but he didn't want to make his fever worse. If he was being completely honest with himself he didn't have the heart to wake him up, he looked so cute in warped up in his chuunin vest. Especially since he looked so sweet warped up inside his own chuunin vest.

Sai soon came back to the room holding a large bowl filled with water and a clean cloth in his hands. "I got some water and a cloth to help bring down his fever. Sakura's just getting the medicine ready. She says to change it every few minutes." He called.

"Thanks Sai, bring it over here and we'll start cooling him down." Kakashi suggested. The pale nin carefully handed him the bowl. He took the cloth and put it in the water and wrung the fabric out before gently placing it on Naruto's sweaty head. The blonde hissed a little at the cool sensation.

"I want to stay and watch him but I need to report to Tsunde and let her know how Naruto's training is progressing. I'll be able to come back as soon as I can. "She is going to be pissed when she finds out about this." He said miserably he could actually see the angry woman's face with his minds eye.

Sakura entered the room as he said this. She smiled and tried to reassure her teacher's worries. "Don't worry sensei, I didn't find anything other than a fever. Tsunade-Samma knows what Naruto's like, she'll understand. Knowing how fast he heals I'm sure he'll be back on his feet tomorrow, demanding ramen and training. Unfortunately I'm needed at the hospital today so I can only check on him every few hours." Sakura said glumly silently wishing she could do more to care of her sick friend.

While the two of them wondered what they should do, the solution came from an unlikely source. "I'll stay with him. After all we're teammates now." Sai offered gently.

The pink-haired ninja spoke first surprised at her friends gesture. She didn't know Sai that well but he'd never shown an interest before now. "Sai,it's not like you to act like this. Why the sudden change?" She asked while her inner Sakura thought it was really sweet of him to offer. _"Who knew Sai could be so caring."_

The pale nin looked a little taken back by his female teammate's question. "Well you see I haven't really proven to Naruto that he can fully trust me yet. He's still weary of me after what happend with Sasuke." He replied looking away for a second as if he was remembering something.

Kakashi thought about Sai's kind offer for a moment. As much as he wanted to stay with the blonde he knew that reporting Naruto's condition to Tsunade was more important at the moment. Also he didn't feel right about leaving a sick Naruto with someone he barely knew and from what Sai just told him the two didn't seem like the best of friends at the moment. But he knew a way around that."Ok I'll leave him with you Sai, just for a few hours then Sakura can take over in the afternoon, and I'll come back and take the night shift, That way we can all look after him."

"I can manage by myself Kakashi-Sensei, Sakura would be too tried after working at the hospital. I don't mind after all me and Naruto haven't really haven't really found a chance to properly bond since I joined Team 7. I've read that nursing the people you care about can help form a strong relationships."

"Sai we all want to help are friend to get better and we all have to share the burden. "He said gently. It's not that he didn't trust Sai he just thought that sharing the responsibility was better for everyone.

Before Sakura left for her shift she left the pale nin with a set of clear instructions on how to care for Naruto while they were away. "Sai, if Naruto wakes up get him to drink this it may make him feel a little drowsy afterwards, if he gets the chills there's an extra blanket on the chair, if his fever gets worse make him take a cool bath and if you need help don't hesitate to ask." Sai looked slightly overwhelmed at all the information.

As the two went to leave he looked back at Naruto one last time. He didn't know why but he still felt a little apprehensive about leaving Sai alone with Naruto. _"Should I leave him?, no he'll be fine for a few hours, Sakura will be back soon."_

When Kakashi finally got to return it was dark out. It was still Sakura's turn to sit with Naruto she was changing the cloth with a fresh one. The meeting with Tsaunde seemed to take forever. The whole time he was there listening to his boss go on jounin just wanted to get back to his young charge and make it up to him. Kakashi swore the blonde woman knew this and deliberately dragged it out as long as she could to punish him. He greeted his female student warmly before asking about the blondes condition. "How is he?" He asked leaning down to check Naruto's temperature to his relief he found it gone down a lot.

Sakura looked at her poorly teammate with a look of concern and sympathy etched on her face."He's calmed down a little now, but when I came back this afternoon, he was anything but comfortable. He's fever spiked just before I got here and it took a me awhile to settle him." She said wiping his fore-head one last time before passing the rag to Kakashi so he could take over.

"What did Sai say." He asked wondering as he sat on the chair next to the bed. He couldn't but wonder how well Sai coped. Root ninja weren't known for their caring personality. Kakashi half expected Sakura say Sai came running to the hospital five minutes later begging her to come back and help.

"He seemed to do everything right as far as I can tell. He gave Naruto his medicine, kept him warm and hydrated. He even helped Naruto change into his pyjamas." She said fondly before leaving her teacher take over.

The rest of the night Kakashi sat with his student and read from his book. A little while later he noticed Naruto's eye lids kept twitching and the blonde would moan or cry out. At a loss as to how to soothe his student he didn't like seeing him so uncomfortable. He looked around the room frantically searching for an answer to help his pupil. As he scanned the room his eye made contact with his discarded Chuunin vest on the chair, he'd almost forgotten he'd let Naruto use it to keep warm. An idea suddenly dawned on him "Sakura mentioned he got upset after Sai helped him change out the rest of his cloths. I wonder."

Kakashi stood up and walked across the room to retrieve his jacket and walked back to the bed where the boy started to thrash a little under the covers. Slowly and gently the Copy-nin placed the green garment under the boys head, and prayed that this plan would work. Sure enough the poorly blonde quickly settled down before Kakashi's eyes and curled into a tight ball while he snuggled his new found pillow happily. "Sensei." Naruto out called softly.

Kakashi wished he'd brought a camera with him so he could record what he was seeing. "That's so sweet. You missed me didn't you?" He said quietly as he watched while his student finally looked relaxed and comfortable. "Looks like I'm not sleeping tonight again. This is the second night in a row I've lost sleep because of you eh." He said to his sleeping student. As he watched him sleep peacefully he felt a strange warm feeling grow inside his chest. Followed by a low growling sound.

"And your starving me too."

* * *

**Whew longest chapter I've EVER written hope you all enjoy it. Please review they inspire me to write, follow and favourite. I'll update ASP Oh and one more thing. HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO.**


End file.
